


Hooked

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There is no way that is edible.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "catfish"

Rodney frowned at the wriggling something on the end of the makeshift fishing pole John held up. “There is no way that is edible,” he said.

“Had them on Sateda,” said Ronon, looking up from the fire. “Taste good.”

“Kinda looks like a catfish,” said John. He knelt on the beach and pulled out his knife— Rodney turned away to add an unnecessary piece of wood to the fire. “Much better than MREs.”

“Says you,” Rodney grumbled, but he was already bending another section of wire into an improvised fishing hook. 

John’s good mood was worth trying an alien fish.

THE END


End file.
